Once Upon a Time: Enter Willy Wonka
by Calebray866
Summary: After the defeat of Doctor Facilier, it seemed that it was finally happily ever after until a new unexpected evil known as, Willy Wonka kidnaps Emma and now Henry, Hiccup and the others must venture into his deadly chocolate factory to rescue her. Will they make it in time, or will it be just a pure imagination? (I know Wonka's not a villain technically but hey they made Peter Ba
1. Chapter 1

Once Upon a Time: Enter Willy Wonka

( continuing from Doctor Facilier, I have decided to use a villain that no one would expect, Willy Wonka, as I have always seen him a kind of suspicious)

Chapter 1: The Candy Man

"Emma?" Snow called. She handed her daughter an envelope with the initials WW on it, wait till alone to open. It was golden with the words: "Pure Imagination on it"

Emma then kissed Hiccup good bye and started walking home still looking at the envelop. She couldn't help the feeling she was being followed though. But when she's turn around nobody was there, " hm, maybe it's just nothing," Emma shrugged it off.

Now she was getting a feeling that this envelop had something to do with it, so she went to the park bench to take a quick look.

Little did she know there was a purple van with WW on it in the shadows.

"Alright let's see what this is all about," Emma said to herself then she finally opened it, but there was nothing in it but gold dust that sprinkled in her face making her sleepy and then she laid down on the bench asleep. Everything went dark, the last thing she heard was a car cranking and pulling away.

(Oh no someone has kidnapped Emma, will the others find her and stop whoever is behind it? Yes I know Willy Wonka isn't actually a villain but I have always thought that he was kind of shifty and had a dark nature to him more than he led on especially in the original, hey they made PeterPan evil)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Factory

Emma woke up to find herself locked in a cage with hard candy canes as bars that couldn't break. " You ok Ma'm?" A young boy asked.

"I'm fine I guess," Emma said." But where are we?"

"We're prisoners in Willy Wonka's Factory," the boy explained at first Emma was confused Willy Wonka a bad guy, "wait a minute Willy Wonka?" Emma questioned.

"Yep," the kid said." He's actually pure evil and this factory is a chocolate filled nightmare,"

"But what does he want?" Emma asked a bit freaked out.

" nobody knows what goes through Wonka's head what I do know is that once you come into his Chocolate Factory nobody comes out, and he makes sure of it,"

"Now, now young man," a slick yet crazy voice spoke from the shadows." We mustn't tell everything you know, and if you were wise you'll listen to me," the figure revealed himself. He had a purple top hat and coat, a chocolate brown bow tie messy wild brown hair he wore Kakis with purple shoes and had a walking stick, which was just for show.

It was the candy man himself, Willy Wonka. " there is direction where we're going, there is absolutely no way of knowing," he said cryptically. "Now don't worry more will join you," Willy taunted." The evil candy man left the room laughing.

"So what's your name?" The boy asked.

"I'm Emma," she answered back." You?"

"I'm Charlie," the kid said. "Charlie Bucket,"

" the other kids didn't make it I'm to only survivor," Charlie explained. "Augustus Gloop, Violet, Varuca, and Mike Teevee," he said in horror." All gone he told me I would be his successor, I didn't realize it was a trap until it was too late and he locked me in here," Emma shook her head slightly at the actions of Wonka and what he has done. " some say he uses people as his ingredients for his treats and candies," Charlie continued looking at the Oompa Loompas Guarding them. "We've got to get out of here," Emma said to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Henry's quest

Henry finally got back from school when he heard the news of Emma's kidnapping. "All was left was this," Regina said showing Henry a Golden Ticket. "You mean..."

"Willy Wonka," Hiccup finished for him." A surprisingly dangerous man,"

Everyone decided to talk with Rumple about it. " Wonka, tell us about him," Snow said to Rumple.

Rumple grumbled at the sound of that mad man's name. " the man's a real monster just like my father, no one knows for sure what he has in store, but once someone enters his factory they never come back out, it is only assumed the worse,"

Henry jumped up and said." I'm going to that factory and get my mom back no matter what,"

Regina concerned said." Henry, this isn't such a good idea Wonka is a child killer, meaning he will hurt you,"

"Then that's a risk I will have to take," Henry said determined." She's done the same for me dozens of times including recently with The Shadow Man," he sighed and said." Now it's my turn," Hiccup walked over to the boy and said." I'll go with you, I can't let anything bad happen to Emma,"

Regina agreed to go along with the Charmings. "Now I must warn you," Rumple told Henry not wanting his grandson to get hurt. "In The Chocolate Factory, you will all be tempted don't fall for anything, and do not eat anything from in there," he instructed. Henry and his group were off ready to take on whatever surprises Wonka has in his Factory.

"Then you'll need some help," a young child's voice said Henry turns around to see four kids Augustus Gloop, Violet Baurigaurd, Varuca Salt, and Mike Teevee.

"I thought Wonka..you know?" Hiccup said with a gulp.

Mike was on his hand held video game until Violet nudged him to put it away. " no but he was close to doing so, Charlie found us and helped us escape," Augustus explained.

"Charlie?" Snow whispered. "You know him?" Violet asked chewing her gum.

"Well he's our son," David explained." Before we reunited with Emma, we had another kid, Charlie is Emma's younger brother, he went missing a long time ago," Varuca spotted Rumple's mirror on his desk. " I want that mirror," she demanded.

"Not now Varuca," Mike said." If you guys need a way through The Chocolate factory you could use our experience."

"Besides," Varuca said in a flirty tone to Henry." This ones sort of cute," Henry blushed. "Ugh..."

"But don't underestimate Willy Wonka," Augustus said." He may look goofy but the man is a complete monster," Henry stepped in and asked." But how are we going to get there?"

"Oh leave that to me," Varuca said then she motioned at the docks and Wonka's fairy boat appeared. " like it my dad got it for me and what I want I get,"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: World of Pure Evil

Mike was steering the boat pedaling as fast as he could. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Hanry asked a little nervous.

"Yeah of course I do," Mike answered." Saw it in a movie once, now could you can it and let me drive,"

Augustus scooped up some of the chocolate off of the boat to drink it, but Violet smacked his hand. " Don't forget what happened last time, Augustus," she warned.

"Sorry," Augustus chuckled." Force of habit," Henry, Regina and Hiccup were now holding on for their dear lives as Mike was stirring the boat like a race car. "Mike! Slow down you idiot you're going to get us all killed!" Varuca demanded.

"There!" Mike shouted." There's the tunnel to the factory! Hold on I'm pulling in!" Needless to say the whole group held on tightly and screamed as Mike Teevee sped into the tunnel entrance really fast and rapidly. "I'm going to feel sick," Hiccup said

Then the boat stopped with a screeching halt as the were now in Wonka's factory in The Chocolate Room.

"Whoa!" Henry said in excitement and was tempted to eat some as he reached for one of the candies on the tree. "No! Henry!" Regina said stopping her son." Take it from someone who used and apple to harm someone, that is not such a good idea,"

"She's right," Violet said." One bite out of anything in here and who knows what could happen to you," "everything in his factory will try and tempt you and play into your weaknesses"

Varuca then said." If you want to make it out of here alive then you must follow what we say, got it!"

"Crystal clear," Henry said not wanting to step on this girls toes if the story was correct she could explode at the slightest offense.

"Well,well,well," Wonka said tauntingly as he entered the Chocolate Room." So the brats have returned, oh," Wonka spotted Henry and came over to him." And you must be Henry I suppose you are looking for your mother," Henry's eyes did not leave Wonka." Eat some candy," he said taunting Henry." You know you want to," he said in a sing-song tone as he waved a Wonka Bar in the boys face and it actually did look good and Henry felt the urge to reach up and grab the chocolate and scarf it down. "Don't eat the Chocolate, Henry!" Snow called out then Wonka turned and said." Fine, I have learned that there is more than one way to skin a cat,"

"Where are my daughter and son," Charming demanded Wonka. " Use your Imagination," he said coldly as he pulled a lever and dropped down a trap door. "Grandpa?" Henry asked." Just wondering, is Charlie really your son?"

"Yeah I thought you didn't meet until the curse was lifted?" Regina said.

Snow breathed heavily to tell them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Separated at birth

We see Snow and Charming holding to babies. "Their another one and this ones a boy," Charming said.

"We'll name the girl Emma," Snow said." And the boy Charlie,"

The couple walked down the magic Forrest holding them, when a man in lion fur and long black hair piece and a nasty scar on his face. " Hello Brother," he said to Charming who looked at him in shock.

"Scar?" Charming managed to say.

"I see you have two lovely children," Scar taunted." Snow White's stepmother, Ragina is just about to cast her curse,"

"And that would be a good chance to ruin your life," Scar hissed." Like you ruined mine," Scar then grabbed Charlie from Snow White's arms and walked over to a green portal on the ground." sweat child," Scar said softly." Braise yourself...and be prepared,"

"Scar! No!" Charming begged but was too late Scar dropped Charlie down the portal into the other world just before the curse struck.

Elsewhere, in the town that Wonka's Factory is in an elderly man named Joe and his daughter found the boy and took him in with the mischievous Willy Wonka watching the scene from his window.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Two wicked minds

In Wonka's dungeon Emma and Charlie are greeted by Wonka himself. "Comfortable? like it? Everything you see is part of my creation," Wonka explained. " oh just one thing once I'm done with the both of you," Wonka said darkly." I think I'll go after Henry next. The boy has become such a pain," Emma lashed out but wasn't able to because of the bars that separated them. "Don't ever threaten my son," she said in an intense look in her eyes which made Charlie back up a few feet not wanting to get on her bad side.

" Now, now," another voice said in the shadows." All we need is your help," the other figure stepped into the light revealing himself as Scar.

"You see," Wonka chimed in." One of you are of pure light and the only one to open the box," he then said." But which one that is the real question,"

"I will never help you!" Emma said defiantly.

"Oh we have ways of making you do what we want," Wonka said sinisterly." You're just one of the many other heroes we are abducting,"

They're abducting heroes? This was more major than Emma thought.

elsewhere, Robin Hood is seen in the streats of story Brook looking for everyone. "Hello good sir," a strange man said." I was wondering if you could participate in a little carity target arrow contest?"

"Well..."Robin thought. "If it's for a good cause I don't see why not," the man shook Robin's hand and said. "Thank you...thank you..kind sir,"

Robin went and shot his arrow then fell through a trap door in the center of the stage. Unseen be anyone the Oompa's grab RobinHood's arms and legs and load him into a vehicle. He tried to fight back from their grasp but was taken out by knock out gas.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Mike explains his backstory

Henry and the gang continued further into the factory. The found themselves on there way to the Experiment Lab back on The Fairy boat this time Violet controlled the boat as they decided not to let Mike Teevee drive the boat again.

" So you really do care about your mom don't you?" Mike said.

"Yeah she'd do the same for me," Henry answered.

" So if you don't mind me asking," Henry asked." Why are you so hooked on Tv?" Mike looked at him at first Henry thought Mike was going to snap at him but he just sighed.

"To tell you the truth," Mike Teevee began." I didn't use to be like this,"

Henry was surprised at this maybe possibly these so called bad kids from Willy Wonka and The Chocolate Factory maybe possibly they were once good.

Mike gulped as this was personal to say. " My home life was never the best," he said solemnly. " My mom and dad were always fighting even in front of me," Henry could see Mike's eyes glassed over. " they would tell me everything was fine but I knew other wise so I hide myself with Television and Video Games to distract myself from all the bad stuff and before I knew it I became obsessed with it,"

Henry felt kind of bad for Mike Teevee as the story had never shown this and it was really sad this must explain why he acted the way he did. It was to cope and escape now Henry understands.

" I figured sometimes if escape and shield yourself with TV or anything. "Mike gulped in sadness." It can't hurt you if you don't see it,"

" Well maybe you're just looking at it the wrong way," Henry told Mike. " if you hide yourself from this stuff you start to lose sight of who you are," Mike listened to him taking it in. " You can still change," Henry said. " You and the others may have been bad before but.." Henry stopped waiting for the right words. " you still have potential to be good you have the chance to redeem your past actions."

"But...that seems impossible," Mike said. " I can't change who I am.." He shook his head and said. " I will always be known as the kid with the Television obsession," Mike mobbed.

Henry then said. " It's not as impossible as you think Mike that story has ended but you are the only one who can change how it goes from there," Henry looked over at Ragina. " You have a chance to prove you are more then what your story says,"

"Yeah right," Mike scoffed.

"No Really," Henry said. " If you and the others were bad kids in the original story then you wouldn't have came back here to rescue Charlie?" Henry raised his eyebrow challengingly.

Mike laughed a little. " Not every story has a happy ending,"

"We'll see," Henry challenged.

"We're almost there," Violet said pedaling for a nice and steady stop.

"Oompa..." Voices sang.

"Uh oh," Augustus said. " it's the Oompa Loompas!"

The Oompa Loompa came in from all sides of the experiment lab. "Oompa Loompa!" They sang in a more menacing threatening tone. "Loompa Dee Do I've got a perfect puzzle for you!"

"What are they doing?" Hiccup asked a bit worried.

"I think Wonka sent them to kill us," Ragina.

"Oompa Loompa! Loompa Dee Do!" The song then turned into an eerie chant. "I've got a perfect puzzle for you!" They were chanting that same line in a threatening more menacing tone as they moved closer to close in a circle.

They were closing in with candy cane spears pointed at them.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Escaping The Oompas

Henry had to think of a plan and fast but The Oompa Loompas were agile and acrobatic making flips while trying to stab the heroes with their candy cane spears. All the kids dodged Varuca lost her temper.

"I'm going to Scream!" She exclaimed as she sprang up and clobbered one Oompa then kicked another snatched a spear and smacked another with it.

An Oompa Loompa charged at Augustus but he took a bite out of it and then bit off another one.

Soon the group escaped into the lab and barricaded the door.

"What does Wonka want with Emma and Charlie anyways?" Hiccup asked.

"There's a box that only one of pure light can open." Charming answered. " it contains a wishing rock if touched they can make any wish come true."

"Wonka mustn't get that Wishing Stone," Snow said." And I'm scared of what he'll do to Emma and Charlie once he gets what he's after,"

" Perhaps I can help," a new voice said everyone turned around to see Scar stepping out of the shadows. He pulls out an amulet. " Wear this and it will lead you to the one you think about the most all you have to do Henry," this got Henry's attention Scar knew his name. " is call out her name and it will lead you to her,"

" How am I for sure this is not a trick?" Henry asked suspicious of Scar.

"Cross my heart," Scar said making a cross motion in his heart area. Scar puts the Madalian around Henry's neck. "Wait?" Henry turned to speak to Scar but he was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: And Uneasy Decision

Henry and the others searched the area in the lab with the gun that turned Violet into a blueberry, which gave Violet a shiver down her spine at that memory.

"The doors are locked" Varuca whined. " What kind of leader are you Henry?"

Hiccup interrupted. " Only a sinister being can open it that's how Wonka works," everyone looked at him. " That's what the sign on the door says", Hiccup said." They say that this door leads to Wonka's secrets and possibly how to defeat him he made it like this because a truly evil person interest him ,"

Augustus asked scratching his head. " how do we find someone evil and sadistic enough to make it work?"

Henry thought for a second then he had a really dangerous and risky idea. He knew just the guy who is as Sadistic enough that even the evilest of villains have come to fear.

Henry took a deep breath knowing his family was going to like this. " We have to bring back Malcolm AKA The Coachman,"

Regina got angry and said. "No absolutely not he tried to kill you twice and he is a complete monster!" Regina was not all for this idea. " What makes you think he will do anything for us?"

Henry looked at his mother and said. " We have to try to save Emma it's worth the risk,"

(Do you think The Coachman will help them?)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Guzzling Down Sweats

We see a flashback of Augustus Gloop. Revealing he was once skinny and looked totally different from the Augustus now he was at school in his home town. His family didn't have much money and struggled to get food. He was at a cafeteria. "Hey Augustus?" A school mate called out. "I bet you can't eat a hundred chocolate bars,". Augustus stroked his chin. " alright you're on," he excepted and won the bet.

"Say the carnival is in town," the student said." And there is a eating contest the winner gets a ton of money,"

Augustus thought a minute he could get money so they can finally have food. "You could win Augustus,"

The Gloops arrived at The Carnival and the contest started Augustus started scarfing each chocolate bar five at a time the other contestants quit leaving Augustus with one more left which he finished off and one the money. Ever since every year The Carnival can to his town Augustus would enter and when every time until his once healthy figure was now thirty pounds heavier but he didn't care because of never having food before he became obsessed and began constantly eating.

the flashback ended and Augustus looked down at his figure and sighed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: An Unexpected visitor

"Are you sure about this Henry?" Snow asked not really wanting The Coachman to be brought back.

"Yeah it's worth a try," Henry said. " He is the best chance we've got to saving Emma,". Regina sighed as everyone else wasn't to keen on the idea either.

" This isn't what you want," Varuca said." You're just getting desperate I understand,"

Henry took a deep breath when Varuca moved closer to Henry," I'm going to give you a word of advise Henry," she began as Henry looked up at her. " If you truly want to do anything or get anything you want you have to when someone tells you no," Varuca put her arm over his shoulder. " You put your foot down make them then eventually get your way," Henry wasn't to sure this advise was the best way to get anything.

" Well," Henry responded." I just don't think that is the right way to get anything," Varuca scoffed as Henry continued. " if someone goes around pitching a tantrum to get their way even if it does work if they do it a couple of times they will only see them as a brat and look like a complete jerk an the eyes of people you care about,"

Varuca rolled her eyes and scoffed. "I knew it," she snapped." You're to soft and a momma's boy no guts when it really counts!" Henry was starting to get frustrated he has had a long day his mother was kidnapped, he is lost in The Chocolate Factory, Wonka and Scar have been trying to tempt him so he'd slip up, and now this Henry had enough.

" Just stop ok!" Henry snapped making Varuca jump back in shock.

" Ready Mom?" Henry said feeling a little bad for snapping at Varuca like that. Regina sighed. "Yes but I still don't think this is a good idea,"

Regina got a spell ready at a clear spot but the heard a cold commanding female voice say " Did someone say dark heart?"

A woman stepped from the shadows into the light. She had blonde hair and ice crystals sticking out of her head like a crown she wore a icy blue gown and a long snowy white coat. She had cold and menacing eyes and held a big long wand with a ice crystal on it a wand staff that she used to turn her enemies to stone.

It was Jades The White Witch the room got cold when she was present. " I heard you needed some assistance from a wicked soul," she said in an icy cold voice. " Well Here I am," Jades then walked over to Henry. " I shall aid you but on one condition Author,"

Henry didn't like the sound of this. "I get my happy ending fit for a queen," she said in a demanding and intimidating tone which made Henry feel uneasy.

"You want to save your dear mother," Jades said tauntingly. " don't you my dear?"

"It's a deal," Henry said which made The White Witch smile wickedly. "But any funny business from your end then it's deals off," Henry said. " I'm I clear on that?"

The White Witch smiled softly at him. "Crystal," then she effortlessly burst the door wide open revealing an area with Squirrels sorting nuts and some strange random items floating around the room.

It was like they stepped into the twilight zone complete darkness with junk floating around though the group managed to stay on the ground.

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier." Henry told Varuca.

"It's fine I just surrounded myself with so many materialistic things," Varuca said with a sigh. " They don't really make me happy I just wanted to get my parents attention because they were always working," she explained. " To be honest I don't actually know what I want and how I am and how I was written," she said. " I will always be known as the spoiled brat,"

"But you can change," Henry told her. "You can be more than that you just have to try,"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Search continues

Regina pulls Jades The White Witch aside firmly. " Alright Jades don't think I don't see through your innocent act," Regina said looking The White Witch dead in the eye.

"Oh Sister," The White Witch tisked. "Whatever do you mean?"

"Ok I'm not buying cut the act I know you're up to something," Regina said.

Jades just laughed coldly and softly. " You don't trust your own sister I'm hurt,"

Regina rolled her eyes. " I don't trust a monster like you that's why I banished you into the wardrobe,"

"Which I ruled if remember correctly," Jades taunted with which made Regina groan. " For that I thank you that really showed me," she said sarcastically

"If you betray us or even think about hurting Henry," Regina threatened. " I will end you,"

The White Witch remand confidant. " good," she said. " now shall we keep going or are we going to chat some more?" She said sarcastically.

Meanwhile, The Wonka squirrels and Geese came rushing towards the group of Henry, Hiccup, Mike, Augustus, Varuca and Violet while Charming and Snow White fought off Oompa Loompas.

"Catch one of the Oompas," Hiccup said." One of them may be able to tell us where Emma is!"

Henry pulled out the sword that Rumple had given him and as a savage Wonka Squirrels launched themselves at him but slashed the creature the group managed to defeat the Wonka creatures.

One Oompa Loompa was left and was pinned down by Regina ready to interrogate until Jades The White Witch who was with her turned him to stone before she could question him. "Why..."

"We have all the information we need," Jades answered. " She's in The Wonka Fungeon just down the stairs," she looked over at the rest. "You're welcome," she said in a snarky tone.

Meanwhile, Willy Wonka and Scar are seen plotting and watching the groups every move. " they're moving in closer but I have a few tricks up my sleeve," Wonka said darkly with a chuckle.

"Both brother and sister will help us succeed," Scar said. " they will open the box and uncover the wishing stone and that will be where the fun begins,"

Overhearing the conversation Emma looks over at Charlie. " They just called us brother and sister." She said in shock as Charlie's eyes widened as well at this revelation.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: More Obstacles

Henry and the chocolate factory kids found themselves separated from the adults and they were lost.

" I thought you guys knew your way around this place?" Henry asked

Mike then said to Henry. "We do its just that the only ones who can find their way through here is us kids that includes you to," he explained Henry then got worried and said. " so that means my mom and my grandparents are lost and not us?"

"Yup," Violet answered.

"And that means..."Varuca said with a gulp. "It's all up to us kids to save the day and your mother and our friend,"

On their own Henry thought this time he is the hero. "I don't think I can do it," Henry said with a sigh. " I'm the one who always has to be saved," he shook his head and said. " I..."

" You can be a hero," Mike told Henry." You just have to believe in yourself," he smirked then said." Besides you're not doing this alone," Henry looked at the group of kids. " he's right we're with you all the way," Augustus said patting Henry on the back.

"Really?" Henry asked.

"Yeah that's what friends are for right?" Mike said.

"Wow," Henry thought to himself. He never actually had a group of friends close to his age usually just his family.

"You know," Henry said to them." You guys aren't so bad," they weren't just brats like the story says they were what they are. kids.

Henry made a step but Varuca stopped him and pointed at the ground. Then kicked open the hidden trap door and said. " I learned since last time," the kids stepped around it and moved on.

"The one thing about this factory," Violet said." Wonka has traps laid out almost any where, so we may need to be careful,"

"You're right," Henry said. " let's keep going,"

The kids approached a think walk with a tiny small hole in it. Henry looked through it and saw Emma and Charlie locked up in Wonka's candy cane cage.

"Move over," Varuca said. " I want to see,"

"They're just behind this wall," Augustus said.

"But how do we get in there's no opening," Henry said patting down the wall. " All there is is just this small hole We are peeking through," Mike looked as if he was thinking of something. " but you'd have to be really tiny to fit through there," Henry informed them.

With that Mike turned to the group with a look as if he had some sort of idea. " I think I might have a solution," he said. "Follow me," he turned and waved them on to the place only he and Charlie discovered because they had lasted the longest.

"It's risky but it just might work," he assured them.

(What do you think Mike Teevee's plan is and do you think this will be effective? Stay tuned. I like this side of Henry where he sees the good in people who are usually bad, he has that way of bringing out the good in people.)


End file.
